


Zodia Opal

by sakura_lisel



Series: My Dragon Ball stories [1]
Category: Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Android 17 is still alive, Consensual Possession, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Future Trunks will be called 'Mirai' to show which Trunks is which, Gen, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, Piccolo (Dragon Ball) lives, Ranma falls into the pool of Drowned-Female-Saiyan and gets permanent saiyan features in both forms, Ranma runs away from Genma at Jusenkyo BEFORE visit to Amazon village and meeting with Tendos, Ranma shares body with spirit of Saiyan woman who drowned in Jusenkyo pool he fell into, Saiyan Saotome Ranma, Saotome Nodoka is Yamcha's (Dragon Ball) younger sister, Super Android 17 and Evil Shenron Sagas never happens so Goku and Dragon Balls are still around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: [R½!DBS!DBGT xover]After getting cursed at Jusenkyo by getting knocked into the pool of drowned Female Monkey Tailed Alien, Ranma leaves Genma behind and heads for Satan City.





	1. Prologue: Rebirth of a Saiyan!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I need help with a poll that I have up on fanfiction.net. could everyone go vote on it. The link to the poll is: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/1045091/

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can’t because both **_Ranma ½_** and **_Dragon Ball Super_** and **_Dragon Ball GT_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can’t remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don’t take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe of both series:_** For the **_Ranma ½_** part of the storyline, it takes place at the _beginning_ of the series right after Ranma gets cursed; in **_Dragon Ball GT_** part it’s two years after the ‘**_Baby_**’ Saga, and the ‘**_Super Android 17_**’ and the ‘**_Dark Shenlong_**’ Sagas **_never_** happened, so the normal dragon balls are still here along with a chibi-sized Goku, and has Vegeta’s younger brother, Tarble, and his family added to the story as well, along with Broly (2019) and his family living on Earth too, and Bulma’s older sister, Tights Briefs, will be in here as well.. 

**_Update - August 12, 2019:_** I _know_ it’s been a **_LONG_** time since I last worked on this story, but I’ve decided to start it up again. I’ve edited a few minor things on this chapter to include some new characters to it. I’m introducing Vegeta’s younger brother, Tarble and his wife Gure (who both appear in the **_Dragon Ball The Return Of Son Goku And Friends! OVA DVD_**) to this story, along with my OC characters of their kids. I don’t know how old Tarble is compared to Vegeta in the anime (other than the fact that he’s way **_shorter_** than Vegeta _lol_), so I made him Vegeta’s twin in this story. And if my description of Vegeta and Tarble’s childhood seem to be a little OOC for Vegeta, you’d have to see the DVD to see how Tarble reacts to being reunited with his big brother after all these years. The way he acts, even with Vegeta’s usual dark scowl on his face directed at him during their reunion, Tarble is all smiles and seems to actually be _happy_ to see his big brother, and not afraid of him like some people would be if they knew what Vegeta is capable of, so I’d like to think they were really close as kids before they were split up. _lol_ I’m also making Broly (2019) part of the story, and Bulma’s older sister, Tights Briefs, will be in here as well. 

**_Word Count on this Chapter is:_** 13,946 

**_Summary:_** **_[R½!DBS!DBGT xover]_** After getting cursed at Jusenkyo by getting knocked into the pool of drowned Female Monkey Tailed Alien, Ranma leaves Genma behind and heads for Satan City. 

**Ages of characters:**  
Ranma – 16 years old  
Pan – 16 years old  
Bra – 17 years old  
Zenon – 17 years old  
Uub – 22 years old  
Marron – 26 years old  
Cilan – 27 years old  
Rihana – 27 years old  
Goten – 29 years old  
Trunks - 30 years old  
Mai - 30 years old  
Future 'Mirai' Trunks - 37 years old  
Future Mai - 37 years old  
Gohan – 38 years old  
Videl – 38 years old  
Chi-Chi – 50 years old  
Goku – 50 years old (looks 13)  
‘Hercule’ Satan – 52 years old  
Cheelai – 52 years old  
Broly – 54 years old  
Bulma – 55 years old  
Gure – 55 years old  
Vegeta – 57 years old  
Tarble – 57 years old  
Tights – 64 years old  
Zodia – 78 years old (looks 24) 

**Glossary:**  
“**_[Hi]_**” – Zodia speaking-Telepathy  
“**(Hi)**” – Ranma speaking to Zodia  
“^_Hi_^” – Panda Signboards  
'_Hi_' - Thoughts 

**_Zodia Opal_**  
Prologue: Rebirth of a Saiyan!  
By: Sakura Lisel  
======================================

It was late at night, and Ranma Saotome trudged his way through the dense forest that was about fifty-five miles away from Jusenkyo, after he abandoned his father there just a few hours ago. 

He had been walking non-stop in no particular direction, only making stops long enough to get something out of his pack to eat and drink, before continuing on his way. 

He didn’t care where he was headed, or when he might get there, all he wanted was to just put some distance between himself and the one place that was the cause of his newfound grief, along with his father who was also responsible. 

'__Baka_ oyaji! I swear that of **all** the things he’s done in the past, _this_ takes the freakin’ cake!_' Ranma growled angrily to himself as he continued walking, raising his hand every once and awhile to knock away a low hanging branch, '_If I _ever_ see that _stupid_ panda again, it’ll be _way_ too soon._' 

As he walked, he finally reached the end of the forest and came across a road, and decided to take another break, and plopped down on the hard dirt road, only to jump back up with a loud yelp in pain, as his hands reached behind him to grasp his monkey tail which had gotten crushed when he sat down. 

'__Stupid_ Jusenkyo. _Stupid_ tail, I’m going to have to practice remembering to watch out for it if I don’t want to feel pain every time I sit down... Oyaji couldn’t just simply knock me into a _normal_ cursed pool, _couldn’t_ he?_' Ranma thought angrily to himself as he glared down at the furry appendage, wincing a bit as he gently massaged it to try and stop the pain before having it wrap around his waist, as he sat back down on the dusty path next to the road, '_Of _all_ the cursed springs that he _could’ve_ knocked me into, he just _had_ to knock me into the _one_ pool that turned me into a monkey tailed freak of nature!_' 

As Ranma sat there on the hard ground, his mind wondered back to what happened earlier that day, and to what had happened to him that lead him to where he was now. 

* * *

**_~-Flashback~-_**

“Young sir fell into a very special spring,” the Jusenkyo guide explained as he and Genma stood next to the pool that Ranma had fallen into, as the now redheaded pigtailed martial artist stood in the water, as she pulled open her the front of her gi and stared down at unfamiliar pair of round orbs now attached to her body in shock, “Is bad that you fall in there.” 

'_I _don’t_ believe this! It _has_ to be some kind of a _nightmare_ or something. I can’t _really_ be a..._' Ranma thought frantically to herself as she ran her hands all over the front of her new body, before a sudden thought occurred to her, '_Wait if I’m a girl now, does that mean that..._' 

'Please_ let it _still_ be there..._' Ranma thought frantically, as she slowly reached down towards her pants and undid the drawstrings holding them together, and pulled both the pants and underwear forward so she could get a look underneath, only to discover that her pride and joy was _definitely_ missing. '_Oh kami. This _can’t_ be happening to me..._' 

“That particular pool is only fifty-four years old, and one of our more unique pools.” The guide said while wringing his hands together worriedly as Ranma finished examining her body and turned to swim over and proceeded to pull herself out of the cursed pool, “It’s called the Pool of drowned Monkey Tailed Alien Woman and...” 

“**_WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ I FELL IN THE POOL OF DROWNED MONKEY TAILED _ALIEN _WOMAN?!_**” Ranma’s voice shrieked out as she heard the name of the spring, as she sat down on the ground with her feet dangling into the pool she had just climbed out of, only to let out a yelp as she sat on something that sent a jolt of pain through her body. 

Eyes widening a bit as she sat there as she shifted her body a bit to put some pressure off of whatever she was sitting on, she instantly moved her hands behind her back to feel around, only to find an unfamiliar long furry object brushing against her hands, as her hands automatically tightened around it, “What the hell? What is this thing...” 

“Young sir, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” The guide warned as he watched Ranma reach behind her body, and knew what was going to happen next, “_Very_ bad thing will happen if you...” 

Before the guide could finish whatever he was about to say, just as both of Ranma’s hands brushed against her newly grown tail, she wrapped the fingers of her left hand around it and gave it a hard yank. 

Three seconds later, a very loud ear shattering, agonized scream filled the normally quiet valley, sending nearby local wildlife fleeing in terror, while large flocks of birds went soaring into the sky in fright. 

“...Pull your tail...” the guide deadpanned, flinching in pain while covering his now ringing ears. 

Genma-panda was lying nearby after being thrown back a few feet by the power of Ranma’s scream, whimpering in pain as he rubbed his own sensitive ears, as Ranma lay on ground twitching in pain. 

* * *

A few minutes later, found the group in the guide’s hut with Ranma lying on her stomach on one of the guides spare cots that he kept for his visitors, with an ice pack resting against her legs and pressed against the base of her tail to try an alleviate the pain still going through her tail from when she had yanked on it as her body twitched in pain every few seconds. 

“What the heck is this?” Ranma finally gasped out, as she pushed herself up, causing the ice bag to fall off as she sat up on the on the cot as she tried to catch her breath, as she gingerly tried to stay off of her still stinging tail, as she glared over at her father and the guide who were watching her cautiously, “Why am I getting a _tail_ with this stupid curse?!” 

“It’s story passed onto me by my grandfather back when he was still in charge of the tours. The story behind that particular curse is that the monkey tailed woman who drowned in pool was being chased by some other aliens,” The guide said as he also stared at the tail with a worried look on his features, before turning his attention back to his two guests, “Grandfather say that the woman was captured and drowned by her captors in the pool. Now anyone who falls in pool becomes a monkey tailed women when splashed with cold liquids.” 

“_Please_ tell me there is a cure!” Ranma demanded as she stood up straight, as she grabbed the guide by the lapels of his jacket and lifted him up off of the ground with one hand, as a loud snarl escaped from her mouth, “I don’t want to be stuck like this!” 

“There is no _real_ cure for Jusenkyo. Some customers even try curing themselves by jumping into another pool only to wind up getting their first curse combined with the new one.” the guide exclaimed, fear filling him at the look the young girl was now giving him, as he hung up in the air in her grip, with his feet barely touching the ground, “But young sir, all is not loss. Hot water will change you back to your normal body, so no need to worry...” 

“So does it mean that this stupid _tail_ will disappear once I change back into a guy again?” Ranma asked with a hopeful look in her eyes as she stared at the guide, while shooting dark glares at her father who was busy sweating bullets in a corner of the room as he listened to the duo’s conversation, and was casually trying to look for a way to escape just as the redhead turned her attention back on the guide. 

“So sorry young sir, but that not happen. The tail is now a _permanent_ part of you. For some reason the tail _always_ remains behind,” The guide said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, as he stared worriedly at the transformed young woman before him, as he noticed how the girls tail seemed to puff up like a cat does when it’s angry as he continued speaking, “even _after_ you change back to your natural form. I can only suggest that if you really don’t want to keep the tail, you can jut have it removed with surgery.” 

After listening to the guides explanation, Ranma was about to reply when a sudden movement to her left caught her attention, and her arm lashed out with one hand to grab her father by the scruff of his furry neck to stop him from trying to sneak off, causing the panda to let out a startled growf as it struggled to get loose from his sons tightening grip on his neck, as she yanked him back over to her and the guide. 

“And just _where_ do ya think _your_ going, furball? This is all _your_ fault!” Ranma snarled as she glared at the panda as it stared back at his daughter in fright, as a dark aura began to surround her smaller frame, “You’re _not_ getting away _that_ easily. Not _this_ time.” 

Genma made a few grunts and growls for a few minutes before the guide offered him an old broken down signboard and black magic marker for him to write with, and he quickly squibbled down something before showing it to Ranma. 

“^_Now son, it’s not as bad as it looks,_” the signboard said, as Genma stared worriedly at his son, before he flipped the signboard over and wrote something else on it, “^_Who knows, you just might be able to use this to your advantage?_^” 

“Just _how_ is me turning into a _girl_ and growing a _tail_ going to be used for my ‘_advantage_’, pops?!” Ranma demanded as her anger grew as she glared at her father angrily, as her tail started swinging angrily behind her, “All I’m seeing is that now thanks to _you_, I’m now a total _freak_, seeing how it now seems that I’m not even _completely_ human anymore thanks to the curse! Why’d ya have to bring us to a place like this?!” 

“^_Now son, this trip was for the betterment of the school, Ranma!_^” Genma panda’s sign said, as he flipped the sign over, backing away from his enraged so...er daughter, as she slowly glared menacingly at him with a look on her face that promised _extreme_ pain, “^_Where would a martial artists code of honor be if it’s _not_ fraught with peril and sacrifice?_^” 

“_Screw_ the ‘peril and sacrifice’! My code of honor is _one_ thing, old man,” Ranma snapped as she started advancing on the panda who was now cowering in terror at the aura Ranma was now giving off, as it saw the angry look on it’s new daughters face, as the youth started cracking her knuckles on her free hand, “_But losing **both** my **manhood** and my **humanity** is a completely **different** matter!!_“ 

“^_Now son, let’s talk about this before you do anything hasty. You’re starting to whine like a helpless little girl right now..._^” Genma-panda took one last look at his son-turned-daughter’s angry expression and the way her tail was puffing up the way a cat’s did when it was angry as he realized what he had just written probably wasn’t the wisest choice at the time, along with the rising battle aura she was now giving off, and decided that the best course of action at that moment was to run for the hills as fast as he could, and would have done so if it wasn’t for Ranma’s tightening grip on his neck, which caused the panda to whimper in pain as he wondered where his sons newfound strength seemed to be coming from as he felt his feet leave the ground, “^_I’m _sure_ that once you’ve calmed down and thought things through we can talk..._^” 

“Oh, we’re gonna ‘talk’ all right, and I’ll calm down when I’m good and ready to do so,” Ranma said smirking a bit as an evil glint appeared in her eyes, as she grabbed the panda with both hands and started dragging the struggling panda bear outside, “But we’re _not_ going to disturb the poor guide while we ‘talk’ about this...” 

The guide stood back as he watched Ranma drag her father outside, and immediately knew what was about to come, as Ranma’s angry voice could be heard through the thin walls as she yelled at her father, so he walked over to a nearby desk and pulled open the drawers. 

Pulling out a small case containing a pair of earplugs, he quickly put them in just as the sounds of a fight could be heard starting outside as a certain panda’s pain filled howls could be heard through the valley. 

* * *

Ten minutes later found a very satisfied Ranma back in the Guide’s hut, after beating her father senseless and leaving his unconscious and battered body outside, Ranma had taken the Guides offered pot of hot water and started to pour it over herself to change back to normal, but stopped when she finally caught site of her reflection in a nearby full length wall mirror that was hanging on the wall. 

Her new female body was shorter than what it normally was when male, and his black hair had turned a bright red with black streaks in it. Her female form also looked to be almost as muscled as his male form, and her newly grown tail had a reddish brown hue to it’s fur. Her eyes had also become a lighter shade of blue, while the shape of her pupils had become slits making them look like a cats eyes, causing a shiver to go through her body at the reminder. 

Shaking off the creepy feeling that she got at the sight of her eyes, she poured the hot water over herself, and was instantly back in his male body. Glancing back at his reflection he discovered that his normal body had gone through some changes as well as gaining the tail, which had turned into a solid brown color once he had changed back into a guy. 

His male physique was now more muscled than before, and he seemed to have grown at least a foot in height, making his shirt and pants feel tighter against his body, as he noticed that his eyes were now back to their normal color, though they still remained in slits, and now seemed to have taken on an almost feral look to them. 

'_Oh _great_, I don’t even _look _the same anymore even as a guy!_' Ranma thought angrily to himself, as he looked himself over from all angels in the mirror for a few seconds, as his frown deepened, '_Pops has _really_ done it this time..._' 

Once Ranma had finally calmed down after venting his anger on his father, the Jusenkyo guide had sat him down with a cup of hot tea and told Ranma what he knew about the pool he had fallen into. It seemed that in the past fifty four years since it’s creation, only six people including Ranma himself, had fallen into the Drown Monkey-Tailed Alien Woman pool, and come out with enhanced abilities. 

The guide told him that compared to some of the other cursed pools that resided in Jusenkyo, the Drown Alien pool itself seemed to cause a permanent and lasting physical change in whomever fell into it, with the monkey tail remaining in both forms being just another big part of it. 

The guide told him that from reports from the other five people who had fallen into the pool, they all started exhibiting heightened senses and strength and speed plus an increased hunger for large amounts of food, along with sudden bouts of anger when riled, and also doing things that no normal person should have been able to do, but there wasn’t much more to tell since the people who fell into the pool left the area soon after and never returned. 

Coming to a decision, Ranma went back outside and dragged his fathers unconscious body back into the guides hut, and quickly tied him up with some rope the guide provided him with, and once he was sure his father was completely secured in his bindings, Ranma turned to the guide and asked him if he could keep his dad there at least until sundown, to give Ranma enough time to get away, and the guide reluctantly agreed, not wanting to have the boys anger turned on him. 

Grinning a bit, Ranma then proceeded to ransack his fathers backpack, removing some food and snacks that the old man kept horded away inside, before installing them within his own pack, and after a few more minutes of searching came across a _large_ wad of bills Genma had kept hidden at the bottom of the pack, inside one of Genma’s dirty old socks. 

'_I don’t _believe_ him. Since _when_ did he have _this_ much money on him?!_' Ranma thought angrily to himself, eyes narrowing a bit as he shot a scathing look at his fathers unconscious form, as he quickly helped himself to about nearly half of the money and stuffed it into his pants pocket, before putting what was leftover back into his fathers pack, '_I _swear_, if the old fart had this much money on him _before_ we swam across the ocean, and he was being so cheap to make me _still_ swim it..._' 

Shaking his head a bit as he tried to calm himself down once more, he continued with his search through Genma’s pack, as he looked through some of the side pockets of the backpack for anything else worth taking with him, Ranma soon came across a postcard with a picture of a panda on it, that was addressed to someone named Soun Tendo who lived in Nerima, Japan. His father had already written a short message on the card telling Soun Tendo that he would be bringing Ranma back to Japan soon. 

'_I wonder who this Tendo guy is, and why would pops be writing to him about us coming back?_' Ranma thought silently to himself as he tucked the postcard in his own backpack, deciding to keep it so that he could still have the address of the next possible place his father would be going to on hand for later, that is if he ever decided to track down Genma again, '_I _swear_, if he’s plotting something again, I’ll make him _regret _it when and if I track him down later._' 

Dropping the pack on the floor, Ranma walked over to his pack and picked it up, and quickly took off running in no particular direction, not caring about where he was going as long as it put some distance between him and his father. 

**_~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

Ranma checked the time on his wrist watch and saw that it was almost 9:30pm, he was impressed by how far he managed to travel in such a short time after leaving Jusenkyo, and he barely felt the least tired from his travels. He had a feeling that the reason for it had to do with his newly enhanced body. 

Even now as he was resting by the roadside, he could feel the hunger starting to build up again within him, and let out a small moan. 

'_I can’t believe that I’m still hungry after all that food I ate,_' Ranma thought unhappily to himself as he rubbed his grumbling stomach for a moment as he yawned loudly, '_Is this one of the changes that the guide was talking about?_' 

What concerned Ranma the most about his new body, was his newfound insatiable hunger that he had gained that the guide had warned him about. Just over two and half hours earlier he had just had finished off about two days worth of food that he’d been hiding in his pack from his dad, but it hadn’t been enough to stop his hunger for long, and he had even stopped to fish in a nearby stream and caught nearly three dozen fish. 

He could feel an unfamiliar power coursing through his body, and he was faster and stronger than he had ever thought possible. He barely felt tired after the long day of traveling that he had accomplished in order to get as far as he could from his father. 

Another thing that he had discovered, was when he had untied his hair from it’s pigtail so that he could dry it off better after he had turned into a boy again, only to discover that his once straight black hair had become unruly, and now stuck up into a spiked style. After several failed attempts at trying to tame it down and get it back into a pigtail, he now let it hang down loosely down his back in a ponytail with a white headband tying it off. 

'_I might as well call it a night for now and try and get some more sleep,_,' Ranma thought sleepily as a loud yawn escaped from his lips, as he set down his backpack and unrolled his sleeping bag that was tied to it, and put it on the ground a few feet from the road, before climbing in and zippering himself up inside it. 

'_Once I get some sleep, I’ll decide what I’ll do next when I wake up..._' Ranma thought silently to himself, as his eyes slowly drifted shut and he knew no more. 

* * *

As Ranma drifted off to sleep, it seemed like he had been asleep for awhile before he found himself being rudely awakened by someone nudging him with their foot, as they called out to him. 

“**_[Hey wake up!]_**” 

“Go ‘way, pops, I’m sleeping,” Ranma mumbled, ignoring the voice and prodding foot as he simply turned over on his side, and went back to sleep, feeling too tired to deal with one his old man’s training sessions, “Come back later and bother me...” 

“**_[Young man, I’m most certainly _not _your ‘pops’ and I _demand _that you wake up now!]_**” the voice exclaimed angrily as whoever it was pushed kicked him again to get his attention, “**_[Geez you sleep deeper than my ex-mate...]_**” 

“Huh?” Ranma said, as he opened one bleary eye to look around at his surroundings only to see that the area around him seemed to be covered in a thick fog. The voice he heard didn’t sound like his fathers, but then he remembered that he’d ditched Genma a few hours ago, and quickly opened his other eye as he started to sit up, “Who’s there?!” 

Rubbing his eyes as he sat up he noticed that the area he was in seemed to be surrounded in a thick fog all around him, it was so thick that he couldn’t even see his feet on the ground, and couldn’t see any sign of the road or the forest that he had come out of earlier. 

As he was wondering where he was, he heard someone clear their throat and he spun around in time to see the transparent figure a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties, suddenly materialize in front of him, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for him to wake up and acknowledge her. 

She was dressed in a long black body suit with protective armor covering her chest, while a matching pair of white boots and fingerless gloves with gold trimmings on it covered her hands and feet. Attached the armor was a long black and red cape that flowed behind her body. She had long black spiky hair that went down her back in a ponytail, while waving lazily behind her was a familiar long brown tail. 

“**_[It took you long enough to wake up, and about time too,]_**” the woman exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips as she scowled at him disapprovingly, “**_[I want to talk to you.]_**” 

“Who the heck are you?!” Ranma demanded as he immediately jumped up to his feet in a defensive stance, as he eyed the monkey tailed woman warily, as he looked around at their surroundings once more, “Where are we, and how did we get here?” 

“**_[Don’t panic, we’re talking in your mind while your body sleeps, since this seems to be the only way we can talk right now. My name is Zodia, former queen of the Saiyan empire, which you are now a part of thanks to your curse.]_**” Zodia said as she stood regally in front of Ranma, as she crossed her hand over her chest, “**_[I’m the one who drowned in the pool that you were knocked into earlier.]_**” 

“Wait a minute. Queen? Saiyan Empire? What are ya talking about lady?” Ranma demanded as he eyed the older woman suspiciously as he tried to figure out what she was talking about, “What do ya mean you’re a queen, and what’s a Saiyan?? And why are ya in _my_ body?!” 

“**_[Well I can’t be considered a queen any more since I’m dead, now can I?]_**” Zodia said as she glowered down at Ranma for a moment, causing the martial artist to look a bit sheepish at her words, “**_[I _used _to be one back when I was still alive, but unfortunately those days are long over...]_**” 

“Sorry about that, lady,” Ranma said. 

“**_[It’s fine. After fifty-four years, I’ve gotten used to the idea of being dead so it doesn’t bother me as much as it used to, and don’t call me ‘lady’! My name is Zodia...]_**” Zodia said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she looked away from Ranma for a moment, before turning away from him to sit down on the ground, before facing him again, “**_[As for Saiyan’s, that’s what I am, or was, and now what you are thanks to your Jusenkyo curse.]_**” 

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing in my body.” Ranma exclaimed, irritation filling his voice, as he scowled at the woman before him, as his tail waved behind him, “The guide didn’t say anything about getting a spirit attached to me from the pool!” 

“**_[That’s because he probably didn’t know. I’m as much in the dark about why I’m here as you are. My soul’s been trapped inside of that stupid pool since I died,]_**” Zodia said as she got settled on the floor a few feet away from Ranma as she started her story, “**_[Yet when you were knocked into my pool, I was sucked out of the pool and pulled into your body.]_**” 

“Well since your now free of your pool, isn’t there a way for you to get _out_ of my body and send you to wherever ghosts are _supposed_ to go?” Ranma demanded, then looked apologetic at the affronted look on the older woman’s face as she glowered at him, “No offense Zodia, you seem nice enough but having a curse that turned me into a Saiyan is _bad_ enough, but having a _ghost_ tagging along too...” 

“**_[Even _if_ there _was_ a way for us to be separated and for me to move on to the next life, I don’t think I’m _ready_ to move on quite just yet.]_**” Zodia said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she smirked at Ranma, as she crossed her arms over her chest, “**_[I want to stay as long as possible to see what this world has to offer, even if it means sharing a body with another.]_**” 

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Ranma demanded as he eyed Zodia warily, as he also crossed his arms over his chest, “Are ya saying that you’re not going to leave me even if we did find a way to set ya free of my body?” 

“**_[What do you _think _I mean? I’ve been stuck in that stupid valley for fifty-four years, with absolutely no sign of me ever,]_**” Zodia snapped back as she put her hands on her hips to glare angrily at Ranma for his impertinence, as she floated closer to him, “**_[being able to leave that horrid place, and then _you _come along and fall into my spring, and I’m _suddenly _free of whatever was keeping me there. A chance like this is too good to pass up now.]_**” 

“If you were there for fifty-four years, why didn’t ya just leave and move on to your next life?” Ranma asked, confusion filled his voice after a moment, as he thought over what she had just told him, “If ya didn’t wanna stay there anymore, why didn’t ya just go?” 

“**_[Even though I was dead, I was _trapped _there. I couldn’t move on to the afterlife even if I had _wanted _to go in all these years. I’ve never been able to get any further than the boundaries surrounding the area outside of the springs. If I tried to cross the boundaries,]_**” Zodia said with a slight sigh escaping from her mouth, as she look unhappy for a moment as she stared at Ranma for a moment, before turning her gaze away, “**_[I always immediately got pulled right back to my spring. I had about given up on the idea of ever being able to leave that place until you fell into my pool. Now that I’m finally _free _of that wretched place, and I’m not ready to move on to my next life just yet.]_**” 

“So I’m stuck with you is that it?” Ranma demanded. 

“**_[It looks like it, Ranma.]_**” Zodia said with a slight smirk on her features that lasted for a few seconds before it disappeared when she saw the downed look on Ranma’s face, “**_[Don’t take it so personally, Ranma. Besides I see this union of ours as a way to benefit us both.]_**” 

“Like how?” Ranma asked as he stared back at her with a confused look on his face, as he eyed the former queen warily with suspicion, “I don’t really see how this is gonna benefit me.” 

“**_[Well for one thing I could teach you how to handle your new body. You must have noticed that you’ve changed in more ways than one.]_**” Zodia said as she crossed her arms across her chest once more, as impatience filled her voice at all the questions she was being asked by Ranma, as she floated over to him and was soon standing right in front of him, as a calculating look appeared on her features as she looked him over for a moment, “**_[Thanks to Jusenkyo, you are now a member of the Saiyan race which makes you almost a hundred times stronger than a normal human, and you need to learn the basics of controlling all of that power that comes with your new body. I can even help you out on that front.]_**” 

“Help me out how exactly? What can you do to help me?” Ranma asked suspiciously as he saw the look he was giving him. 

“**_[From what I’ve seen of your memories so far, you seem like a nice kid, so with me around I can help you train to control your new abilities,]_**” Zodia said as the smirk returned, as she floated closer to Ranma, moving around the teenager in a circle, as she waited for his reaction to her offer, as she held up a hand towards him, “**_[so that you don’t go around accidentally hurting others with your enhanced abilities, plus teach you all of the benefits being a Saiyan can give you. What do you say, Ranma?]_**” 

“Fine, if you can really help me with my new body, I’ll take it.” Ranma said after a few seconds to think over what she’d just said, as he reached out to clasp her hand with his own, so they could shake on it. 

As soon as they touched hands, there was a flash of light that filled the area they were in, as their surroundings seemed to fade away as there bodies stiffen as they stood there seemingly frozen in place as their hands remained locked together, and their eyes becoming blank and unseeing as they stared at each other. 

* * *

**_~-Ranma’s POV~-_**

As soon his hand came in contact with Zodia’s, for Ranma it seemed like he was watching Zodia’s life flash by him as he was watching a video tape that was on fast forward, as names and faces filled his mind as more events of Zodia’s life sped through his mind. 

Zodia’s life seemed to flash through Ranma’s mind, as he saw her when she was a young girl training to be a strong fighter like the rest of her family; he saw her going off on her first mission off planet at age seven to help ‘purge’ a planet that had been chosen to be put up for sale; and witnessed firsthand what happened when a Saiyan looked up at a full moon. 

'_What’s going on? Why am I seeing all this?_' Ranma thought silently to himself, as he witnessed everything that had happened to Zodia over the years, '_Is this really what Zodia had to go through when she was still alive?_' 

As he continued to watched her grow older as the years went by for her, as she went on more purging missions until her twenty-first birthday, when she was selected to be one of the potential brides of the planets ruler, King Bejita. 

King Bejita was a tall man in his mid-twenties, with long spiked brown hair that stood straight up in the air, seemingly defying gravity as he sat on his throne as a reluctant Zodia was presented to him, along with a few dozen other eligible Saiyan women, and Zodia wound up being chosen after weeks of competitions between the candidates to see who would be a suitable mate for their king and bear the next heir to the throne. 

After the mating ceremony, the two of them didn’t immediately hit it off, but after awhile the two of them had become close and within nine months, Zodia had given birth to healthy twin baby boys whom they named Vegeta and his younger brother, Tarble, who both already looked just like their father except that their hair was pitch black like hers instead of having brown hair like Bejita’s. 

As he continued to watch, time seemed to speed up some more, as both he and Zodia watched as young Vegeta and Tarble aged over the years, Ranma could see that Vegeta acted more like King Bejita and was mean and ruthless even at a young age, though he was always protective of his younger brother, who was the exact opposite of Vegeta, and seemed kinder and more sensitive about things, and seemed weaker than the rest of his family. 

It wasn’t until four years had passed after the twins birth, before everything went downhill for the royal family. As Ranma watched, Zodia was sitting in a meeting between her husband and a lizard man called Emperor Frieza. In the memory Frieza was demanding that they handed over the twins so that they could start training in his army, and Zodia was voicing her arguments about not letting either one of her sons go anywhere near Frieza, saying that they were far too young to be sent to him and that even if they weren’t, she still wouldn’t allow the boys to go to Frieza for ‘training’, and Bejita had readily agreed with her. 

As the memory continued, Ranma watched as shortly after that meeting with Frieza, Zodia and Bejita didn’t trust Frieza not to try something to get at their sons, and came up with a plan to try and protect the twins by splitting them up and chose Tarble to be the one who would be sent away for his protection. Putting out the word to the public that they were sending Tarble away because he was deemed too weak to be considered for the throne and was sending him into exile, they placed Tarble in a saiyan space pod, and sent him off to a distant galaxy in hopes that Frieza wouldn’t find him any time soon. 

As another memory filled Ranma’s mind, he felt a shiver of pure terror fill his mind as he saw Zodia and King Bejita and Prince Vegeta at some major banquet feast, catering to some humanoid purple **_CAT_** creature named Beerus who was some kind of God of Destruction, and his attendant Whis, who were both eating as much food as they could at the banquet, while Beerus talked badly about the Saiyans. Ranma also winced in sympathy when King Bejita got beaten up by Beerus when Bejita tried to argue with him over something, with Beerus threatening to blow up their home planet just for Bejita’s disrespect alone, but Zodia had stepped in and managed to talk the Cat god down peacefully, and had even earned his favor much to the surprise of her husband and son. 

In one of the flashes of memories, it showed Zodia looking at herself in the mirror in the quarters she shared with King Bejita as she looked at herself in the mirror, as she rested a hand on her still flat stomach, since she had just learned from the medics that she was expecting another child which both Bejita and herself were extremely happy about, although she really wished Tarble was still around to find out that both he and Vegeta were going to be big brothers. 

As the memories continued, it shows her leaving Vegetasei a few days after discovering her pregnancy to go on a month long purging mission onboard a spaceship. After the mission was over, she was on her way home with her soldiers, when the ship was attacked by Frieza’s forces. It showed her escaping in a space pod and flying for the nearest planet available which happened to be Earth. 

The escape pod landed on Earth about a mile from Jusenkyo with Frieza’s men right behind her, and a badly injured Zodia had been chased to the cursed springs where she had put up a good fight against her pursuers, managing to take out a few before the remaining ones managed to take her down. After beating her up she was too weakened to fight back as her battered body was dragged to one of the springs. 

Ranma felt anger fill him on Zodia’s behalf, as he watched as the soldiers tossed Zodia’s battered body into one of the springs. Despite her weakened state she had still fought to stay above the water’s surface as she struggled to get air, but failed miserably as it took three of her captors to forcibly hold her down under the water’s surface until her struggles finally stopped all together, and they finally let her lifeless body go, leaving it in the pool as they took off into the air laughing over their success. 

As Ranma continued to watch he could see Zodia’s ghostly figure leaving her body and looking down at her former body as it floated face down in the cursed spring. It didn’t take long before the Jusenkyo guide of that time came and fished out her body from the pool and gave it a proper burial in a nearby graveyard, before going on with his usual business, after registering the newly cursed pool name and location in the guidebook. 

As the last of Zodia’s memories played out before him, Ranma watched as Zodia’s ghost wondered around Jusenkyo for the next five decades, seeing all of her attempts to get away from the cursed springs only for her spirit to be dragged right back to the pool she was killed in, as she watched dozens of visitors of all ages come and go from Jusenkyo, some either leaving cursed by either her own pool or by one of the other pools, until Zodia’s memory of Ranma and Genma’s arrival at Jusenkyo finally came up. 

‘_Dang, I wish had listened to the guide when I had the chance,_’ Ranma thought solemnly to himself, as he heard the guides warning through the memory, as he saw the memory version of himself and his father ignore the guide and start fighting each other, until they finally knocked each other into the cursed pools, and he could see Zodia being pulled into his body as soon as he hit the water, ‘_or else I wouldn’t be in this mess now... Baka oyaji! But I still wonder what caused Zodia to be pulled into me like that, when it looks like it didn’t happen with everyone else who fell into her pool..._’ 

As the last of Zodia’s memories of that day played out before him, Ranma noticed that everything around him was starting to fade away and he was slowly drawn back into reality. 

**_~-End Ranma’s POV~-_**

* * *

**_~-Zodia’s POV~-_**

'_What’s going on here? Where did Ranma go, and where am I?_' Zodia wondered to herself as she watched images starting to flash through her mind as soon as her hands touched Ranma’s, and everything around her had seemed to fade away afterwards, just before the images started appearing in front of her going on fast speed, '_None of these look familiar. Are these images coming from Ranma?_' 

Zodia was experiencing the same thing as Ranma, as she witnessed his life flash before her own eyes, as she experienced over sixteen years worth of what she now considered to be pure hell as she watched what Ranma had been put through at the hands of his father in the name of their family’s art. 

As she watched, she witnessed Ranma meeting up with a young boy with long brown hair named Ukyou Kuonji, or as the young Ranma called him ‘Ucchan’, who ran some kind of food cart with his father, and felt confusion fill her as she witnessed Genma running away from a crying Ukyou, who was busy chasing them and yelling something about taking him with them, while pulling the food cart behind him. Young Ranma was riding on top and waving goodbye to his friend, as they lost sight of the other boy, as Ukyou tripped and fell, as Genma dashed out of sight. 

'_That was strange... I wonder _why_ that Ukyou boy wanted to come with them so badly,_' Zodia thought silently to herself as she continued to watch more of Ranma’s life flash before her eyes, as she remembered the look on the other child’s face, '_and _why_ was that baka Genma pulling the Kuonji’s food cart along in the first place? Maybe Ranma could tell me the reason if he even remembers..._' 

She felt anger build up inside of her as she relived the whole Nekoken training that Ranma had been forced to go through repeatedly, and felt pleasure at the sight of Neko-Ranma tearing into Genma after escaping from the cat pit, and being calmed down by a kindly old woman, who brought the child back to his senses. 

'_I don’t _believe_ the nerve of that human! Not even my own father was as bad as the Genma when it came to training,_' Zodia snarled angrily to herself as she fumed a bit as the images swept past her, growing angrier with each second as she saw more and more of what Ranma had been put through at his fathers hands during their ‘training sessions’ as sympathy for the boy filled her, '_If I was still alive and in my own body, and met up with him face to face I would tear him apart!_' 

'_What kind of mother would leave their child with someone like that?! I would _personally_ unman Bejita,_' Zodia snarled angrily to herself as she saw everything that Ranma had been through at the hands of Genma Saotome, '_if he _dared_ to even _think_ of training Vegeta and Tarble like that!_' 

As she continued to watch the flashes of memories flow past her, Zodia could feel her anger rising with each passing minute as more of Ranma’s life passed before her eyes, as she witnessed more of the kind of ‘training’ Genma put his son through over the years, and the names and faces of people he met along the way, leading up to their trip to Jusenkyo and Ranma getting dunked into her pool. 

Zodia flinched a bit as she relived the painful moment when Ranma yanked on their tail after learning what he had become because of the pool, then smirked as she watched Ranma-chan drag her panda father beat up Genma outside of the guides house for bringing both them to a place like that without learning what it was first. 

'_I _swear_ that if I had my own body, I’d find this Genma Saotome and blast him into the millennium,_' Zodia seethed as the flow of memories seemed to finally come to an end, as her thoughts went to the father of her host body, as ideas of the different kinds of pain she could put him through if she still had a body of her own, '_then find a way to bring him back from the dead and then blast him again._' 

As she continued to watch, she witnessed him going to an all boys school the previous year where he met and befriended a young boy named Ryouga Hibiki, though it didn’t seem to be much of a ‘friendship’ to her, and more like a rivalry between the two boys that started with sandwiches Ranma stole from Ryouga during the afternoon lunch rush in the school cafeteria nearly every day they were in school, though Ranma was always helping Ryouga out when they weren’t fighting with each other, and even taking the other boy home from school. 

'_I can’t believe how easily that boy can get lost. At least he had Ranma around to help him out,_' Zodia thought silently to herself, chuckling a bit as she watched the memories of Ranma and Ryouga flash by, as her eyes narrowed a bit as she witnessed some of the things Ryouga was capable of with his strength and temper that reminded her of back home, as a thoughtful look appeared on her features, just as the last of the memories finally stopped coming, '_Though I wonder. If I didn’t know better, that boy is exhibiting Saiyan traits. I don’t think no normal Earth child should be that strong unless..._' 

Shaking her head a bit, she decides to pursue the matter another time, as she found herself being pulled out of the memories and back into reality. 

**_~-End Zodia’s POV~-_**

* * *

Just as the visions finally stopped, both Ranma and Zodia snapped out of their trances and jerked their hands away from each other like they’d been badly burn, as they stared at each other with shocked looks on their faces, as they tried to come to grasps with what had just happened to them. 

“What the hell was that?!” Ranma demanded his voice sounding a bit flustered, as he glared at Zodia with an accusing look on his features, “What did you just do?!” 

“**_[_I_ didn’t do anything!]_**” Zodia exclaimed just as heatedly, as anger filled her as she remembered the memories that she had just seen, as she returned Ranma’s glare with a heated one of her own, “**_[I’m guessing from your question, that you must have seen _my_ memories of _my_ past, because that’s what just happened to me, when we touched hands.]_**” 

“If that’s true, did everything I saw really happen to ya?” Ranma asked, concern filling his voice as he stared at Zodia for a moment as she nodded her head in confirmation, as anger filled him once more, “Damn, I can’t believe that Frieza guy had his goons do that to ya just because ya wouldn’t hand over your kid! Who did he think he was!” 

“**_[Frieza’s one of the most powerful and feared beings in the universe. Standing against him would be like an instant death sentence, but I didn’t care as long as it kept both Vegeta and Tarble safe from him.]_**” Zodia said, sadness filling her as she thought back to what had happened to her, before she let out a sigh as a smirk slowly appeared on her features, as a rueful chuckle escaped from her lips, “**_[Despite the end result of what happened to me, if I could do it all over again, I _wouldn’t_ change a damn thing, except maybe bring more bodyguards with me who could have handled my killers better. I don’t even know what’s happened to my mate or my babies after all these years.]_**” 

“He didn’t look that tough from your memories of him. If I ever met that Frieza guy, I’d teach him a thing or two,” Ranma said confidentially, as he glanced back at Zodia for a moment, as concern filled him as he saw her smirking a bit at what he had said, “What’s so funny?!” 

“**_[Nothing, except that I was just trying to picture you fighting Frieza and trying to teach him a lesson. No offense Ranma, but you would be killed on the spot,]_**” Zodia said, chuckling a bit as she saw the petulant look appear on Ranma’s face at her words, before a serious look appeared on her features, as she waved off her words dismissively, “**_[Anyway, enough about me. I have some questions I want to ask you about what I saw in _your_ memories, Ranma. Did your idiot father truly throw you in a pit of starving cats? And make you lug boulders up a mountain when you were only five?! Along with all those other so called ‘training’ he put you through over the years?!]_**” 

“You saw my memories, Zodia. Yeah he did. He made me do all of those things for the sake of our family art.” Ranma said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, before taking a step back when Zodia let out a low menacing growl that sent shivers down his spine, as he saw the look on her face, as she started muttering a few dozen very colorful curses. 

'_Dang, is it physically possible to do something like that to someone?_' Ranma thought silently to himself as he stared at Zodia in shock as he heard some of the more graphic details about what she’d do to Genma if she still had her own body, '_I bet that’d hurt a lot, if they survived it..._' 

“**_[I don’t believe that human! Who in their right mind would do those things to a child. Especially that Nekoken training. I’ll admit that we Saiyans could be considered ruthless when it comes to training,]_**” Zodia exclaimed heatedly a few minutes later, as she finally wound down her cursing, as she moved towards Ranma and started looking him over, with concern on her features, “**_[but not even we are that cruel to our children during training, unless we want uncontrollable berserkers running around our planet, then we’d put them out of their misery! Were there any long lasting side effects leftover on you from what he put you through?]_**” 

“Pops was just being pops. I don’t agree with some of the things he did to me, but still... There was no lasting harm from any of it, except for the Nekoken, which left me scared of c-c-c—those furry things,” Ranma finally said with a slight shudder of his body, as he looked away from her for a moment, “I’m terrified of them now, and sometimes when my fear gets too bad, I black out and start acting like one until I snap out of it.” 

“**_[But still, if I found out that it was my Bejita training our son like that I’d break every bone in his body, whether he was the king of our planet or not!]_**” Zodia said seething, as another growl escaped from her lips, as she found herself feeling overly protective of the younger boy for some reason, as her tail puffed up behind her, as she took a calming breath for a moment, “**_[If I ever met your father, I’ll make Frieza look like an angel compared to me. Can you tell me about Ukyou Kuonji?]_**” 

“Uchan?” Ranma asked, confusion filling him at her requests, as he heard the name of one of his old childhood friends, “Why’d ya want to know about him for?” 

“**_[I was just wondering why your friend Ukyou was chasing after you and your father the day two of you left on her families food cart,]_**” Zodia said, as her eyes narrowed a bit in thought, as she replayed the memory in her mind for a moment, as she tried to figure out things, “**_[What did she mean that you guys promised to take her with you? And why did you have her food cart in the first place? Did you steal it from her?]_**”” 

“I don’t really know why we had the food cart. All I know is that pops woke me up early one morning and told me we had to go, and he had the cart with him. We were almost out of town when Ukyou showed up and started chasing us,” Ranma said with another slight shrug of his shoulders, as he thought for a moment as he tried to remember what happened back then, as a slow frown appeared on his features as the faded memories started coming back, “and pops told me to wave goodbye to him, because we couldn’t stop. I think I remember asking him later why we had the food cart, and all he said was that Ukyou’s dad had given it to us as a going away gift.” 

“**_[I don’t think that could be possible.]_**” Zodia said, shaking her head negatively at his words for a moment, as her frown deepened a bit, as she stared at Ranma for a moment with a curious look on her face, “**_[Why would the Kuonji’s simply _give_ you their cart? They made their livelihood off of it. And what about what Ukyou shouted about promising to take her with you?]_**” 

“Look I don’t know. Maybe pops promised to take Ukyou with us for some reason, then whelshed on the deal. He _always_ did stuff like that and sometimes left me to take the fall for him.” Ranma said, as a dark frown appeared on his features, just before a loud yawn escaped from his lips as he stretched a bit, “It took me a _long_ time to realize that he was really nothing more than a thief and con artist but he was my dad and the only family I had. Whatever reason we had the Kuonji’s food cart happened a long time ago, and pops dumped it on the side of the road after the food ran out on it.” 

“**_[Look, I see that you seem to be getting sleepy right now, so lets talk more about this later,]_**” Zodia said, concern filling her as she finally noticed that Ranma seemed to be drifting off to sleep right in front of her despite his protests to the contrary, “**_[We’ve been up talking for who knows how long, and you’ll be needing all the rest you can get if we are going to continue on our way.]_**” 

“No way! I can stay awake forever,” Ranma said, as he shook his head adamantly in denial to her words, as he slapped his hands to his face to wake himself up, then groaned a bit as another yawn escaped from his lips, “Could you tell me about what I should watch out for later involving my new Saiyan powers now, so I’ll be better prepared?” 

“**_[Are you sure about that?]_**” Zodia asked. 

“Sure I’m sure.” Ranma snapped, as worry filled his voice as he looked down for a moment, refusing to look at her, “If I’m _really_ as great a danger to people as you say, I don’t want to accidentally hurt someone ya know.” 

“**_[Fine, why don’t you get settled and I will tell you everything I can.]_**” Zodia said as she settled herself down on the floor once more, “**_[then we’ll start your official training later on.]_**” 

“Hey Zodia, wait a second! I just thought of something. When you asked me about Ukyou, why did you keep referring to Uchan as a girl?” Ranma demanded as he sat up straighter as he turned his gaze fully on Zodia once more, when a sudden thought hit him about what Zodia had called Ukyou, “He’s a boy like me, not a girl.” 

“**_[I _seriously_ doubt that, Ranma. I _saw_ your memories of your childhood with her, and there was _one_ memory in particular that shows your friend is _definitely_ a girl. This _particular_ memory of yours that involves her that comes to _my_ mind that confirms it.]_**” Zodia said, chuckling a bit as she saw the confused look on Ranma’s face as the boy looked at her with a questioning look on his face, as a slow smirk appeared on her features as she continues speaking, “**_[It involves when the two of you were _five_ and has the two of you showing each other what’s hidden in your pants, or in Ukyou’s case what’s _NOT_ hidden in _her_ pants when compared to _you_.]_**” 

“Oh. So Uchan’s a girl? Who woulda known?” Ranma said, as a slight blush crept to his cheeks as the implications behind what Zodia was saying happened when he was five hit him, as he a small flashback of that particular day, when he noticed the look Zodia was now giving him, “Hey don’t look at me like that! I was _five_, and I didn’t know better, and neither did Ukyou and its not like we _did_ anything. Besides pops never said anything when I kept calling Ukyou a boy.” 

“**_[That’s another strike against your father, I believe, and something else to consider concerning why the two of you had her cart,]_**” Zodia said, her tone sounding frosty as she spoke, as her eyes narrowed dangerously, “**_[and why she was claiming that she was supposed to go with you that day. You humans are strange creatures that I will never fully understand.]_**” 

“There’s something else I remember from that time. The night before we left, pops woke me up in the middle of the night and asked me what I liked more, Uchan or Ookanamyaki pizza, while feeding me one while we talked,” Ranma said, as a thoughtful look appeared on his face once more, as he concentrated on what happened exactly back then, as another yawn escaped from his lips, “I remember picking the pizza, and pops had a smug look on his face before telling me to go back to sleep after I finished my pizza. And the rest ya already know.” 

“**_[We’ll have to deal with it another time then]_**” Zodia said, shaking her head once again as she stared worriedly at Ranma once more when she saw the yawn again, “**_[Why don’t you relax for awhile, while I explain things to you about the saiyan race, and maybe even catch a nap in the process?]_**” 

“Okay...” Ranma said, as he settled on the floor once more, Zodia started in on a long explanation on the history of Saiyan’s and where they came from, along with warnings about what Ranma could now expect of his new body, and the advantages to having it, as he started to drift off to sleep. 

* * *

A few hours later found Ranma jerking awake, and sitting straight up in his sleeping bag, just as first rays of the early morning sun started to rise in the sky. 

'_Oh great, I don’t think I got any sleep last night,_' Ranma thought silently to himself, as he released himself from his sleeping bag and stretched the kinks out of his muscles, and tied it back up to his back pack, before slinging the pack onto his back, '_Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to make up for it later on._' 

“**_[I’m sorry for keeping you up last night, Ranma.]_**” Zodia voice suddenly said, causing the youth to jump a bit in surprise, before he remembered his new passenger, as he visibly relaxed a bit, “**_[But hopefully what I told you last night will help you deal in the days ahead.]_**” 

“It’s okay Zodia, I’m used to staying up late thanks to pops, so it’s no big deal,” Ranma said, as he let out a sigh, as he looked a bit worried, “How come I can hear you now, when I’m not even asleep right now?” 

“**_[It’s probably because of whatever it is that allowed us to see each others memories, that’s letting us talk like this. I’m just as surprise as you that you can hear me now,]_**” Zodia said, surprise evident in her voice as she spoke to him, as Ranma could hear amusement coming through her voice, “**_[Though I think that if you are going to talk with me, you should try and practice talking in your mind, so no one would think your strange for talking out loud to yourself.]_**” 

“Okay let me try it.” Ranma said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as color filled his cheeks for a moment, as he closed his eyes and concentrated a bit, “**(Can you hear me now?)**” 

“**_[Yes I can hear you perfectly.]_**” Zodia’s voice said, as she watched as Ranma started making his way towards the road and was looking around, “**_[So what now? Do you have any idea where we could head to next?]_**” 

“I don’t know yet. I don’t even know where we are right now, so I don’t really know which direction we should go,” Ranma said out loud, as he looked stood off to the side of the dirt road and looked both ways, to try and get an idea of where he was, before finally walking right towards some mountains he could see in the distance, “I guess any direction is good right now, as long as it keeps me away from pops, and at least its not raining right now to make things worse...” 

Just as the words left his mouth, sudden crack of thunder in the sky just as a jagged bolt of lightning arced through the night sky seconds before a huge downpour of rain came pouring down on him, and activated his curse. 

'_Oh great..._' Ranma grumbled under her breath as she stood up and picked up her now soggy backpack and started walking again down the road, '_What else could go wrong today?_' 

Just then a large blue and gold RV driving from the opposite direction of the road drove past Ranma splashing her already wet body with muddy water, covering her with water and mud from head to toe. 

'_I ask a _stupid _question and _this_ happens..._' Ranma thought silently to herself with a groan as she cursed silently to herself, as she stopped to try and brush off the mud that was covering her face only to wind up smearing it with her dirty hands, while scowling as she heard a chuckle deep inside her mind, “**(Oh shut up, Zodia, since we’re sharing a body your covered in mud too.)**” 

“**_[That’s true,]_**” Zodia said, as she laughed some more, much to Ranma’s consternation, “**_[True, but at least I’m not _feeling_ it, unlike _you_.]_**” 

Ranma was about to reply back when the sudden sound of screeching breaks caught their attention, followed by a loud honking sound coming from the direction the RV that had just splashed her had gone in. 

Lowering her hands from her face so that she could look in the direction that the RV had been headed in as she blinked her eyes to try and clear them from the rainwater, she could just barely make out the RVs silhouette parked five feet away from her, as the driver’s side door sprung open as the driver came out and rushed towards her. 

It was a hooded figure wearing a fully length raincoat that covered their whole body to protect them from the elements, though the hood was pulled over the persons face so that Ranma couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman because of the downpour. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about that,” the figure said once they had reached Ranma’s side, the voice coming out sounding soft and feminine, “I didn’t see you out here. What are you doing out in weather like this?” 

“It’s okay, I’ve had worse things happen to me. And I was just traveling to the next town when the rain started up a few minutes ago,” Ranma said as she squinted at the figure in front of her through the pouring rain, as her soaked tail waved angrily behind her, as she bent down to pick up her backpack from the mud, and missed seeing the strangers eyes widening when she spotted the tail behind Ranma, “You didn’t have to stop like that and get out in the rain, ya know.” 

“It wouldn’t have been right to leave you like that, especially after I splashed you with all that mud. Look, let me make it up to you. Let’s get you out of this rain,” The stranger said as she gently grasped Ranma’s arm and started leading her back towards the parked RV and quickly climbed onboard through the side doors, “I have some dry towels you can use if you want and get that mud cleaned off. I’ll give you a lift to wherever it is you’re headed.” 

Glad for the chance to get out of the rain, Ranma reluctantly followed after the woman as they quickly reached the parked vehicle and stepped into the RV, Ranma reached to brush away the wet strands of red hair that were drooping in front of her face, as her eyes adjusted to lit interior of the RV, and she finally got a good look at her host as she walked ahead of her and started opening cabinets and pulling out towels. The woman was a blond with slightly graying yellow hair that went down to her waist in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes, with slightly tanned skin, and looked to be in her mid to late sixties. 

“Here’s the towels, and some dry clothes to put on so you don’t catch a cold. They might be a little big on you but it’ll have to do for now,” the woman said, as she brought out a small stack of towels, along with a change of clothes. The clothes were a pair of wool sweat pants, “You can go change in the bathroom over there.” 

“Thanks,” Ranma said happily as gladly took the offered towels as she set her pack down on a nearby bench seat near the windows, and started patting herself down as best as she could to try and dry off, before taking the offered clothes and stepping into the small bathroom that the woman had indicated to change her clothes, “Thanks for stopping and giving me a lift, and for the new clothes.” 

“It was my pleasure. What are you doing out here anyways?” the woman asked as they both piled into the warm interior of her pickup RV as the woman prepared to start down the wet road once more once Ranma was properly settled in, “Do you have any place to that I can drop you off at?” 

“I don’t really have a place to go right now. I’m new to this area, and don’t really know where the nearest town could be,” Ranma said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, as she stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, now wearing her new clothes as she settled in the passenger seat of the car and buckled herself in, “I’m just hitchhiking to the next town.” 

“Well I’ll take you with me then to my hometown, and get you situated there,” Tights said, as she gave the redhead a warm smile as she started up the RV’s engine once more, and they started on their way once more, though she glanced at Ranma through the windshield mirror, “My name is Tights Briefs. What’s yours?” 

“I’m Ranma Sa—” Ranma started to say, when she stopped as an angry look appeared on her face as he thought for a moment. 

'_No way in hell I’ll use my real name,_' Ranma thought silently to herself, as she tried to come up with a new last name, as she reached up to scratch her head for a moment, '_Can’t have pops find a way of knowing where I am, not that I even want anything to do with Genma Saotome anymore..._' 

“**_[If you’re so worried about names, Ranma, then why not just use mine as your new last name?]_**” Zodia’s voice suddenly echoed through Ranma’s mind, causing the martial artist to jump a bit, “**_[At least until you decide on a different one later on...]_**” 

“**(Are ya sure about that, Zodia?)**” Ranma asked, his mental voice sounding a bit skeptical as he spoke to the spirit. 

“**_[Sure I’m sure, Ranma,]_**” Zodia’s voice exclaimed, sounding a bit impatient at Ranma for questioning her advice, “**_[We might as well put my name to good use as long as we’re together, wouldn’t you say?]_**” 

“Ranma ‘Sa’, huh? Is the ‘Sa’ your whole last name or something?” Tights asked, startling Ranma as he turned his attention back on Tights once more, as Tights glanced over at Ranma as the teenager seemed to drift off in thought causing the redhead to turn her attention back on Tights when the older woman spoke, as Tights gave the younger girl an appraising look for a moment, “Or is there more to your last name than that?” 

“Sorry about that, I was thinking about something else. My last name is,” Ranma said blushing a bit in embarrassment for getting distracted by Zodia, as he came to quick decision, “Zodia. My name is Ranma Zodia, sorry to put you through so much trouble on a night like this.” 

“It’s okay. This weather’s not fit for man or beast traveling on foot,” Tights said, as she shot a glance over at Ranma for a moment as she gave the redhead a reassuring smile before turning her gaze back on the road once more, “Besides it gets lonely traveling on my own, so I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk with on the way home.” 

“Okay, and thanks again for the lift,” Ranma said as she stretched a bit as she settled comfortably back into her seat. 

As they drove into the night, Ranma let out a small yawn as she leaned back in her seat, deciding to catch up on her sleep, and just as she was closing her eyes, she spotted a lit up billboard sign that had a picture of a balding man with a mustache advertising for his gym. 

Underneath the billboard was a smaller sign that said: 

** _~-Satan City – Fifty-five Miles-~_ **

'_Satan City, huh? Never heard of that place before But anyplace would be good,_' Ranma thought silently to herself as she let out a loud yawn, as she settled into her seat and let herself drift off to sleep, her eyes closing as a small smile appeared on her face in her sleep, '_as long as I can have some peace from pops for awhile. This whole ‘new start’ thing could be interesting, right Zodia?_' 

“**_[Right. I’d like to see how this trip will end,]_**” Zodia’s voice said from deep inside of Ranma’s mind just as the martial artist drifted off to sleep. 

** __ **

** _To Be Continued..._ **

==================================  
**Author’s Notes:**  
So what do you think of ‘**_Zodia Opal_**’? It’s my first attempt at a Ranma ½-Dragonball GT fanfic, and completed at **_17_** pages. I hope that all of you like it. This idea kept running through my head for awhile, and it wouldn’t leave me alone until I typed it down. I’m looking for anyone who maybe willing to draw some pictures of Ranma in both of his forms, and maybe even one of Zodia. 

Sorry if Ranma seems to be a bit OOC during the flashback in Jusenkyo, but let’s say that he also inherited the Saiyan temper along with the curse. Thanks to Jusenkyo, Ranma is a hundred percent Saiyan in both forms, with probably little traces of his original human DNA left behind, though he is **_still_** biologically Genma and Nodoka’s son. Plus he’ll have Zodia influencing him, so expect a _lot_ more changes in him that’ll make him different from the original Ranma. 

Someone also mentioned Ranma’s uncharacteristic show of anger when he pounded on Genma. Remember, he’s a Saiyan now, and he’s going to be prone to bursts of anger thanks to his new body. But he still has more control over the rage that he’d try not to permanently hurt someone if he looses control. 

Another few have said that Zodia doesn’t seem to act the way saiyans would after seeing Ranma’s memories. Remember that Zodia might be a saiyan but she’s also a mom, and she’s had five decades of wondering aimlessly though Jusenkyo with nothing better to do has mellowed her out from what she used to be. Besides the way I see it, Saiyans HAVE to have set limits somewhere in how they raise and train themselves and their kids, and not approve of certain training methods that might drive the trainee insane or torture small children the way Genma did to Ranma, or else they’d have _more_ completely insane powerhouse warriors, like Broly, roaming free everywhere that needed to be put down like rabid animals if they couldn’t regain control of themselves. _lol_

The way I see it, the ‘Saiyan rage’ is like a hereditary thing, that all saiyans have no matter how they are raised, with Gohan and Broly being _prime_ examples of that. Seeing how many times Gohan went into ‘berserker mode’ as a child when he even got the _slightest_ bit angry or upset, that caused him to black out and his body seems to go into autopilot and start beating the tar out of whoever made him mad and then wake up later with no memory of what he did, before Piccolo and Goku’s training over the years seemed to tone down Gohan’s berserker stage until it was almost non-existent, though it seemed to make a major comeback during the final battle with Cell with Gohan seemingly in full control of the power he gets in berserk mode. I think they said in the anime and manga that the saiyan’s practically _thrive_ on the amount of power their anger generates that helps make them the unbeatable force they were. And then there was Broly who was in berserker mode 24/7 thanks to the power running through his veins, which is why his own father had that control collar and tiara created to keep Broly calm and completely under his control. _lol_

**Important Note to _all_ Readers:** A warning to all of those ‘**_Ranma-Akane Romance_**’ lovers out there. If you expect this to become _that_ kind of a romance, then _stop_ reading right here, _unless_ you _actually_ like how this story is going so far and want to see how it goes despite the pairings. And _no_ complaining about the pairings is allowed. 

Before all of you get mad about the warning, the _main_ reason why I bring this up _now_, is because in the past, I’ve read _way_ too many reviews made to _other_ authors who’ve written crossovers stories where Ranma is together with another female character, yet even though the author might have made it a point to show the reader from the _beginning_ of the story that the Ranma Saotome in the story has _obviously_ never met the Tendo family at _any_ point in the history of the stories timeline, _yet_ some of the reviewers are almost _always_ insisting that Ranma try and ‘renew his broken engagement/relationship’ with Akane or something else along those lines, even if the two are _complete_ strangers in the story, or the _fact_ that the Ranma in the story has probably _never_ even _heard_ of the Tendo family nor even heard of the Tendo/Saotome engagement promise _yet_ when he found love with another woman after bailing on Genma before he could find out about any of that. 

SO let me point out some things about this story. 

**1.** _Obviously_ Ranma is _NOT_ getting together with Akane, seeing how he left Genma _before_ their fated trip to Nerima where Ranma would have met Akane and her family, so there’s no _point_ of making a romance between the two if they _never_ met is there, unless it’s _much_ later in this story. What _little_ he knows about the Tendo’s, is Soun Tendo’s name and address on the postcard he found which means _nothing_ to him at this point in the story other than a clue to a _possible_ next location for his father if he ever goes looking for him sometime in the future. 

**2.** By that time, _if_ the meeting happens, Ranma’s going to have found love with someone else, and wouldn’t be in the mood to dump the woman he loves for a fiancé he’s never met. Especially if the woman he loves has friends and family who can _seriously_ kick his butt so hard that he’ll probably _still_ be feeling it even when he’s an old man on his death bed, that is if he _survives_ the encounter, and even if he _doesn’t_ survive the beating, they _can_ bring him back to life and beat him up again. _lol_

**3.** Besides, if I remember correctly about the whole Tendo engagement, Genma probably didn’t tell Ranma about the Tendo’s until sometime _after_ their escape from the Amazon village, and all he told Ranma then was that they were heading back to Japan to visit and possibly stay with an old friend of his. From what I can also gather from the first chapter and episode of the anime and manga, it seems like Genma didn’t _really_ inform Ranma about the Tendo engagement until sometime _after_ they were _already_ back in Japan and about halfway to the Tendo dojo in Nerima before Genma finally told Ranma the _real_ reason why they were going to pay a visit to his old training buddy. Which is probably what led to that big, yet short, fight in the rain where Genma-panda knocked Ranma out with a sign post and carried Ranma’s unconscious body the rest of the way to the Tendo dojo draped over a furry shoulder. 

**4.** So since Ranma left _before_ all of that happened, he’s not _knowingly_ breaking any promises that may damage his _human_ sense of family honor. With Zodia’s help, he’s going to change from what he used to be. _lol_

Okay, ranting now put aside, and hopefully I haven’t lost too many possible future fans of this story, I’m _hopefully_ putting a stop to all those requests right now before they even get started, or else I have to get mad and send e-mails to the ones posting said requests, and get the receivers of said e-mails mad at me because of whatever I say to them.  
============================  
**_Started On:_** September 1, 2009  
**_Date Completed:_** September 19, 2009  
**_Date Updated:_** August 12, 2019


	2. Prologue: Rebirth of a Saiyan!

**Zodia Opal Character Gallery**  
(With Tarbles two older kids, I decided to give them names that that involved plants, like all saiyans are, along with what kind of plant their name comes from. Picked up Cilan and Rihana’s names online on one of those websites that lists baby names, and looked up boy and girl names based on plants.

I also made Rihana and Cilan’s unique colorings come from Gure’s side. I wanted the kids to look like typical saiyans, but still inherit something that made their appearances unique from their mom’s side.)

* * *

**_Name:_** Queen Zodia  
**_Gender:_** Female  
**_Age:_** 78 (looks 24)  
**_Family Members:_**  
King Bejita (husband – deceased)  
Prince Vegeta (son) and Bulma (daughter-in-law) – Children: Trunks (grandson), Future Trunks, and Bra (granddaughter)  
Prince Tarble (son) and Gure (daughter-in-law) – Children: Cilan (grandson), Rihana (granddaughter), Zenon (granddaughter)  
**_Physical Appearance:_** stands tall at 5’8”, long black spiky hair that went down her back in a ponytail, long brown tail. Dressed in a long black body suit with protective armor covering her chest and legs, while a matching pair of white boots and fingerless gloves with gold trimmings on it covered her hands and feet, with a long black and red cape that flowed behind her body  
**_History:_**  
Born and raised on Planet Vegetasei over seventy-eight years ago, she moved up in the ranks of the saiyan elite, proving herself to be a capable warrior. When she was twenty-one she was chosen to be the bride of her planets ruler, King Bejita and bore him twin sons who they named Vegeta and Tarble.

When she was twenty-five years old and the twins were four they had to separate the boys and send Tarble away to another galaxy to protect him a tyrant known as Emperor Frieza who wanted to take the twins and train them for his army, but neither the king or queen agreed.

Because of her objections, Frieza sent his forces after Zodia while she was away on a purging mission, and chased her all the way to Earth, crash landing in a rural area of China known as Jusenkyo, where they caught her and drowned her in one of the springs, where her soul has been trapped ever since for fifty-four years until recently. 

* * *

**_Name:_** Cilan  
**_Plant Species Name is Based On (or longer version):_** Cilantro  
**_Gender:_** Male  
**_Age:_** 27  
**_Family Members:_**  
King Bejita (grandfather – deceased) and Queen Zodia (grandmother – deceased)  
Prince Vegeta (uncle) and Bulma (aunt) - Trunks (cousin) and Bra (cousin)  
Prince Tarble (father) and Gure (mother) - Rihana (sister) and Zenon (sister)  
**_Physical Appearance:_** 5’9”, has long spiky dark gray hair that he keeps tied back into a high ponytail that reaches half way down his back, pale complexion, and brown eyes, likes to dress in casual clothes and boots shoes unless he’s attending some kind of party or function, and has a matching gray tail that goes with his hair  
**_History:_**  
Born on his mother’s home planet twenty-seven years ago, he lived a happy life with his parents and twin sister, Rihana, for seven years, until his planet was attacked Aba and Kado who were remnants of Frieza’s old army. His father tried to protect their home world from the duo but failed miserably, leaving most of their home world mostly destroyed and causing the family to flee from their home in search for help from his father’s older brother, Prince Vegeta, with Ado and Kado right behind them.

Their trip through space in search for Vegeta led them to New Namek, where they learned from the Namekian’s where Vegeta was, and Tarble and Gure left the twins on New Namek in the care of the elders, while led Kado and Ado away, as they made their way to Earth, where they located Vegeta and his family and were able to beat Kado and Ado once and for all.

Once Kado and Ado were defeated and no longer a threat, Tarble and Gure returned to New Namek to retrieve the twins and bring them back to Earth to settle down, and live in a condo owned by Bulma’s family. 

* * *

**_Name:_** Rihana  
**_Plant Species Name is Based On:_** Basil  
**_Gender:_** Female  
**_Age:_** 27  
**_Family Members:_**  
King Bejita (grandfather – deceased) and Queen Zodia (grandmother – deceased)  
Prince Vegeta (uncle) and Bulma (aunt) - Trunks (cousin) and Bra (cousin)  
Prince Tarble (father) and Gure (mother) - Cilan (brother) and Zenon (sister)  
**_Physical Appearance:_** 5’5”, long pale gray hair that she keeps hanging loosely down her back or tied into a bun on top of her head, and a pale complexion, and brown eyes, with a long gray monkey tail.  
**_History:_**  
Born on her mother’s home planet twenty-seven years ago, she lived a happy life with her parents and twin brother, Cilan, for the first seven years of her life, until her planet was attacked Aba and Kado who were remnants of Frieza’s old army. Her father tried to protect their home world from the duo but failed miserably, leaving most of their home world mostly destroyed and causing the family to flee from their home in search for help from her father’s older brother, Prince Vegeta, with Ado and Kado right behind them.

Their trip through space in search for Vegeta led them to New Namek, where they learned from the Namekian’s where Vegeta was, and Tarble and Gure left the twins on New Namek in the care of the elders, while led Kado and Ado away, as they made their way to Earth, where they located Vegeta and his family and were able to beat Kado and Ado once and for all.

Once Kado and Ado were defeated and no longer a threat, Tarble and Gure returned to New Namek to retrieve the twins and bring them back to Earth to settle down, and live in a condo owned by Bulma’s family that’s near Capsule Corp, and is dating Son Goten. 

* * *

**_Name:_** Zenon  
**_Gender:_** Female  
**_Age:_** 17  
**_Family Members:_**  
King Bejita (grandfather – deceased) and Queen Zodia (grandmother – deceased)  
Prince Vegeta (uncle) and Bulma (aunt) - Trunks (cousin) and Bra (cousin)  
Prince Tarble (father) and Gure (mother) - Cilan (brother) and Rihana (sister)  
**_Physical Appearance:_** long black hair tied back into a ponytail that hangs down her back either loosely or tied back into a braid, with dark brown eyes, is usually seen running around town dressed in shorts and t-shirts and t-shirts, and has a long brown tail  
**_History:_**  
Born on Earth eight years after her family settled there, she lived a happy life with her parents and older siblings, along with the rest of her family. She’s grown up to be a bit of a tomboy and is spoiled rotten, and loves to fight, and can be often found sparring with Pan or Cilan

She’s a year younger than her cousin Bra, and was a few months before Son Pan was born, Zenon grew up with the other two girls and became great friends, doing everything with each other.


End file.
